1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top of form setting apparatus for a printer, in regard to a printer which carries out the printing on a continuous form of paper such as a series of vouchers, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for a printer which is sure to set the top of form of paper at a predetermined position, through amendment of position when an operator mistakenly set the paper at an inaccurate position.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a printer carries out the printing on a continuous form of paper, such as a series of vouchers, the top of continuous form of paper is manually set at a predetermined position by an operator, which is illustrated in FIG. 18 as an example of the prior art. There is a printer 201, in which a paper feeding means and a printing means are mounted. A paper holder unit 203 is mounted on the outside of the printer 201 (on the left side in FIG. 18). The paper holder unit 203 consists of a paper holder 205 and a holder cover 207, in which, paper 209 is stored. The paper 209 is a continuous form, such as a series of vouchers, and it can be cut into a separate form at the perforation.
A case 211 of the printer 201 is provided with a paper inlet. Although there is no illustration in FIG. 18, the paper inlet is positioned at the left side of the case 211 in FIG. 18. The case 211 is further provided with a paper outlet 213 at the top thereof so that the printed paper 209 can be output. There is a knob 215 on the side of the case 211 in FIG. 18. The knob 215 is used for a manually-operated mechanism mounted in the printer 201, and when an operator rotates the knob 215, the paper feeding means mounted in the case 211 can be actuated by such a manually-operated mechanism.
With such a structure, when the top of the paper 209 is set at a predetermined position through manual operation, an operator 217 firstly holds the top of the paper 209 in one hand, inserts the paper 209 into the case 211 via the paper inlet, and puts the top of the paper 209 on the paper feeding means. The operator 217 then rotates the knob 215 in the other hand, and drives the paper 209 until the top of the paper 209 reaches the predetermined position. In this case, for example, there may be any mark in the vicinity of the paper outlet 213 of the case 211, so that the operator 217 can visibly confirm that the top of the paper 209 is set at the predetermined position when the top of the paper 209 reaches such a mark.
However, the manual operation by the operator 217, as above described, is very complicated and troublesome. Consequently, there are provided apparatuses which automatically set the top of paper 209 at a predetermined position. Such apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. Sho 60-76373 and 61-205160.
With regard to the apparatus for automatic setting of top of paper disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 60-76373, the operator 217 (hereinafter the same reference numerals, such as the operator "217", are given to those in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. Sho 60-76373 and 61-205160 for easy reference) firstly inserts the paper 209 into the case 211 and puts the top of the paper 209 on the paper feeding means. The operator 217 then operates a top of form switch. Through operation of the top of form switch, the paper 209 is automatically fed by the paper feeding means. Then the top of the paper 209 is detected by a paper top detecting sensor. The paper 209 is fed by a predetermined amount after detection of the top of the paper 209, until the top of the paper 209 reaches the predetermined position.
With regard to the apparatus for automatic setting of top of paper disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 61-205160, there is a marking provided in advance on the paper 209. The inserted paper 209 is automatically fed, for example, by the paper feeding means through operation of the top of form switch. There is a sensor provided in the apparatus, and the paper 209 is fed to the position at which the sensor detects the marking on the paper 209 in order to position the paper 209 at the predetermined position.
However, the prior art discussed above has the following problems:
Firstly, with regard to the apparatus for automatic setting of top of paper in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 61-205160, it is necessary to put the marking in advance on the paper 209. Therefore the paper for universal use cannot be utilized, and instead, only the special paper with the marking can be used, which leads to increase in the cost. PA1 Secondly, with regard to either of the apparatuses for automatic setting of top of paper, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 60-76373 or No. Sho 61-205160, there may be a case that the paper 209 deviates from the accurate position due to operation of the operator 217.
As above discussed, the operator 217 inserts the paper 209 into the case 211, and puts the top of the paper 209 on the paper feeding means. After that, the paper 209 is automatically fed by the paper feeding means. However, as shown in FIG. 19, during the automatic paper feeding, when the operator 217 holds the paper 209, or when the operator 217 pulls the paper 209 in the opposite direction of paper feeding, the paper feeding by the predetermined amount will not be carried out, which results in the deviation of position of the paper 209.
When the operator 217 obliquely inserts the paper 209 into the case 211 by mistake and puts the paper 209 on the paper feeding means, the paper feeding means automatically feeds the paper 209 without any amendment of such an oblique position, which may sometimes result in the state such as jamming of paper.
With regard to either of the apparatuses for automatic setting of top of paper, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 60-76373 or No. Sho 61-205160, when the top of the paper 209 is set at the predetermined position, printing is done, and the printed paper 209 is cut and output, then the printing position of the following paper 209 is set subject to the state of the former printing of the paper 209. At that time, as shown in FIGS. 20 and 21, when the operator 217 cuts the printed paper 209 by using the tearing bar which is positioned at the paper outlet 213 in order to cut the paper, there may be a case that the operator 217 pulls the following paper 209, which results in the positioning of the following paper 209 in a deviated state.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 22, there may be a case that the operator 217 operates the knob 215 by mistake, which also results in the positioning of the following paper 209 in a deviated state.
In general, the form such as a voucher has been "pre-printed", in which the printing positions thereof have already been specified. Therefore, if the paper 209 is set in a deviated state, the necessary information is not printed in the accurate position. Such printings in inaccurate positions may cause serious errors. For example, when the statement of credit card is issued, the amount of bill will not be printed in the corresponding box (position) which indicates such an amount, and instead, the amount will be printed in any other box (position) which should correspond to any other indication.